The present invention relates to the art of printing devices. It finds particular application in conjunction with printing ribbon holders. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention will have applications to other spool-type devices.
Wide color ribbons, for example, for telex machines, are usually wound on cardboard tube cores. In order to support, put into motion, or brake these cores in a printer, end pieces which have a tube-shaped stub are inserted at both extremities. These are made of plastic. It has been demonstrated that specifically under changing climatic conditions, these end pieces do not maintain a secure connection to the core.
The present invention provides a new and improved printer ribbon tube which overcomes the above problems and others. This objective is solved by the combined features of the claims.